The Years InBetween
by Eldunari Liduen
Summary: Amelia Pond- the girl who waited. But what about those years in-between meeting her Raggedy Doctor and going off on adventures with him? A series of one-shots and a few multi-part stories that will chronicle Amy's life after meeting the Doctor for the first time and flying off with him the night before her wedding so a few will be between the 2nd meeting and then .
1. The Year That Never Was

_**Doctor Who**_** and all associated characters are the property of the BBC and do not belong to me.**

* * *

"Oh…my God. Amy did you- Amy?" Rory said, still in his nurse scrubs. He'd worked the night shift at the hospital, but had promised his girlfriend that he'd meet her at the local café for a cuppa and to watch first contact. It was the sort of thing she absolutely loved to watch. He supposed it was because of that Raggedy Doctor imaginary friend she'd had when she was younger. But she sat like a statue- unmoving but with fear and grief written on her features.

"Amy?" he said again, touching her hand.

She jumped at the contact and looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "…Rory?"

"That's me. Amy, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't…" she trailed off, looking around the small café in what seemed to be disbelief. "What happened?" She wiped a tear away with her fingers and stared at the wetness on them.

"The President was killed. Amy," Rory said, taking her hands in his, "are you alright?" He looked at the red head with deep concern. She was much paler than normal and her pulse was racing. The death of the American President at the hands of some aliens was a horrible event to be sure, but it seemed like something else was upsetting her. Everyone else- well, the five other people in the café- were staring at the now fuzzy screen of the television in shock. But Amy… she kept looking at the room and the buildings outside as if she were surprised they were still standing.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I don't know," she sniffed, reaching for a napkin to wipe away her tears. "How are you still…"

"How am I still what?"

"N-never mind," Amy said, shaking her head and giving him a halfhearted smile.

"Amy, tell me. Come on."

She looked down at her lap and closed her eyes. "How are you still…_alive_?"

Now it was the nurse's turn to be shocked. "What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Just…stupid," she sighed, looking out the window once more and shaking her head. There were a lot of things Amy Pond could not explain. Her insistence that the Raggedy Doctor was real, the feeling that she knew that man in a leather jacket she'd bumped into the other day…it was a long list. This just added to it.

"Are- are you sure?" Rory asked. Why on Earth would she think he had died? They'd just been sitting there drinking their tea and watching telly. It wasn't as if they were the ones where ever first contact had been made with the aliens of death. They were far away from any danger. Safe and sound. That was Leadworth.

"Yeah," Amy said, turning back to him with a bit more genuine smile. "It…it was nothing."

"Right…" Rory said. He wouldn't ask. There were just some things better left unexplained.

* * *

**A/N: I know that there's a bit of wibbley-ness in regards to what Amy remembers about past events dealing with the Doctor [see _Victory of the Daleks_] but this idea came to me when figuring out the 'when**' **of Amy's time line and realized that quite a few events would happen that she might connect to her Raggedy Doctor. I also have a sort of headcanon that she'd remember at least a bit of the Year that Never Was because she grew up with that crack in the wall.**

**Reviews are _always_ welcome!**


	2. Pond and Jones Part 1

_**Doctor Who**_** and all associated characters are the property of the BBC and do not belong to me.**

* * *

Amy was sitting on a park bench waiting for Rory to pick her up in town for a date at the nearest movie theater (about a 45 minute drive away) when she saw a sight that was highly uncommon in the little English village she'd grown up in: an unfamiliar car. Sure sometimes one of the residents would buy a new car, but everyone knew about it before they'd even signed the deal on it. No, this wasn't a car she'd seen before.

She watched from her bench as the car pulled up outside the one Bed and Breakfast in town and performed yet another miracle. Namely, she hadn't a clue who the people who exited the car were. The passenger side and back doors opened and out stepped a small family: a mum, a dad, and a girl who was old enough to have her own place, but was probably their daughter. To her even greater surprise, the trunk of the car was popped open and suitcases were taken out.

_We're going to become a proper tourist spot if this keeps up_, Amy thought to herself with a touch of sarcasm as the car was unloaded.

"Mum," came a voice from the driver's side seat, "I'm just going to go 'round and park. I'll meet you inside, alright?"

"Alright, Martha," the apparent-mum said. "We'll see you in there."

The name stuck out to Amy for some reason. _Martha_, she thought, rolling the name around in her head. Did she go to school with someone who had that name? She might have…but Mels and Rory had kept most of her time occupied.

But when Martha rounded the corner from the small parking lot with her keys in hand, Amy suddenly stood, feeling as if she'd seen this woman somewhere before. Walking briskly over to the B&B, she caught Martha just before she went up the stairs to join her family.

"Excuse me," Amy called as she entered the building. Martha stopped, her foot just about to make contact with the first stair, and turned around. "Sorry, do I by any chance know you from somewhere?" Amy asked, getting right to the point.

Martha looked at her in slight confusion. There might have been a time when she might have kn- Oh. Of course. Martha remembered her. It'd probably been three months into her journey when she'd met the red head in front of her. She remembered her for a reason she'd rather forget, but knew she wouldn't…

* * *

Martha had almost been ready to find someplace to stay the night at and tell the Doctor's story when she'd heard a scream. Wasting no time, she had rushed toward the sound, no matter the fact that it was an all too common one in those days. Stopping just short of entering the street from the alleyway she had taken, Martha had watched as a sphere hovered over a couple, its blades out and ready.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the red head had cried, her Scottish accent highly apparent.

"Amy, just go. Run," the man beside her had said, stepping between her and the sphere.

"But Rory-"

"Just go! Please," the man had pleaded with her. "I take full responsibility," he had said with a brave step towards the sphere. He swallowed. "Take me."

"No!"

Having sensed a sort of cue, Martha had sprinted over, grabbing the woman's hand and hoping that she could share her perception filter with her in some way. "Come on!"

They had run until the man's screams had stopped. Jerking her hand away, the red headed woman had rubbed her hand with tears in her eyes. "Thanks…I suppose."

"Don't mention it," Martha had said as she got her breath back. "I have a friend who would have don't the same thing."

"Yeah?" she had asked, not daring to look back where they'd came from. "Who's that?"

"The Doctor."

The woman had scoffed lightly and shook her head. "No. He's just a fairy tale. He didn't save me then. He didn't save me now."

Martha had watched as the woman walked away, still rubbing her hand and trying not to cry. She knew better than to go after her. She knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone you love. It had to be even harder if they loved you that much back.

* * *

**A/N- This is going to be one of the multi-part stories for this fic. I'm not sure how many parts this will have, but I'm already started on the second part.**

**For the sake of time lines: Martha has just left the Doctor, but has yet to join UNIT.**

**Hello there readers! I see you there on my Story Stats, you know... I really would appreciate any comments that you have for this fic. Any at all! It's always nice to get some sort of feedback- even if it's just letting me know what you think about the concept. Thank you!**


End file.
